Jesus Blue
by Laylinka
Summary: Peter played by Reece Shearsmith, wants the house and wants David played by Andy Serkis, out of it. David wants a boat. David devises a plan to solve both their problems. Honey played by Jessica Alba.


Started: July 2001

Finished: October 2011

David: Andy Serkis

Honey: Jessica Alba

Peter: Reece Shearsmith

Honey became conscious and seen a light from a window an otherwise dark room. Moonlight from outside dimly lit the room. She tried to move but could not. Realizing she had been kidnapped, fear paralyzed her. She lied there on the bed struggling with her bonds, listening to see if she was alone and if she wasn't how many people there were in the house with her. All the while her heart pounded and fear made it almost impossible to concentrate on even the knot that tied her. She worked on getting her hands that were inconveniently bound behind her back free first. It must've took 20 minutes but she finally felt the knot loosening. Her hands flew to her feet and that knot loosened quickly. Who ever bound her hands did a lousy job. Aiming to go out the window, she stepped onto the wood floor quietly. She quickly opened the window making an awfully loud squeaking noise. "Shit," she swore.

Peter was on the phone outside when he noticed a girl running for the woods. "Hey. Hey! Come back here! David!" Seeing the girl was getting away David ran out the door not thinking to put his mask on. "She's getting away!" His brother yelled.

Peter caught up with her and grabbed her from behind and they both fell. She turned onto her back quickly trying to keep herself together and concentrate on hurting the man who was grabbing her. She effectively kicked him in the face, then in the leg. She backed up on her knees deciding weather or not to kick him again or just run. She kicked him again and turned and ran.

She ran right into David straight away and gasped. He grabbed Honey's upper arms violently as she looked in his face. Not as afraid as she once was, she recognized him from the club she worked at. "David," She panted. She tried pulling away from him. His eyes were sheer malice as his grip tightened like a vice. In a low vicious whisper he said;

"You ruined it. You ruined…everything." Her fear returned.

His brother limped up to them. "Don't, don't hurt her."

David threw her to the ground and glowered. "Don't run…or it will be the last thing you ever do." She cried silently as soon as he turned his back.

She stayed there on the ground not wanting to get up. "Come on Honey. We have to go in." She didn't respond. "Come on, it would be best if you go in."

"Peter!" David yelled. She flinched. "For fuck's sake, bring her back!" She got to her feet and let Peter lead her back to the house, back to the room. She didn't speak until they were alone. She wiped her face.

"I know him," she whispered. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Peter felt sorry for her but didn't want to tell her too much. "This was all going to be really quick," he said warily. "Then everyone would get what they want." Peter saw her sit in silent horror as she thought of the plan that she had spoiled.

"You have to help me, please. I'll get you anything thing you want. I just want to go home. I won't tell anyone. I don't want any trouble. You believe me don't you. You have to help me," she said urgently.

"I believe you."

"Anything you want, help me."

"Frankly dear, I just want to go home as well."

She shook her head. She looked withdrawn and continued as if in a trance. "The look in his eyes…" She took an audible breath. "Do you even know who you're with?"

"Yes, he's my brother and he's quite scary but he's not a murderer."

"But I could sent you both to prison," she said desperately. "I just want to go home."

"He's just as desperate as you." Peter reasoned.

"Which makes him even more dangerous." She concluded. Silence passed as Peter looked deep in thought. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

He broke and told her everything. "I never wanted to help him." Peter mused.

"Why did you help him then?"

He shook his head. "Bad judgment. I wanted the house."

"House?"

"Our mother's house and I wanted him out of it. I didn't even want any of the money."

"Money?"

"Yes, ransom. And David just has to have his fucking boat." Peter paused. "I shouldn't have told you that. Don't tell him I told you that, any of this."

"I won't, I promise."

"He needed someone else's voice because you knew his and another pair of hands." He scoffed. "Hands that can't even tie an effective knot. I need to tie you up again."

"No you don't." She said quickly.

He brought some rope. "If I don't, he will."

"If you tie me up, I won't have a chance."

"It won't come to that." Peter tried to assure.

"Did you hear what he said? I'm not going to run." She continued desperately.

"I hope not."

"I won't."

"It's better this way."

"No, it's not," she protested but she gave him her hands anyway. Then he tied her feet. "I know you don't want to do this. I just want to go home. If you let me go, I won't tell anyone about this. All I want is to go home."

"Peter!" David yelled from the other room. Her and Peter both jumped.

"Don't you believe me?"

"Y-yeah but you have to stay here for now. I got to go."

"I won't tell anyone," she pressed.

Peter repeated quickly, "I got to go."

"What's talking you so long?" David cursed. "Bloody Hell!"

"What were you doing back there for so long, becoming her new best friend?"

"No.

"You didn't tell her anything of what we had planned, did you?"

"No of course not." He lied. "She said she wouldn't tell anyone that we, that we took her."

"Oh she told you that did she?"

"Yes."

"What? And you believe her?" He pounded the table with his fist. "Don't be a fool Peter!"

"She said all she wants is to go home and quite frankly so do I."

"Shut it! If we let her go you won't be going home. You'll be going to prison!"

"That's not going to happen."

"No…it's not." Silence passed.

"You're not…thinking of killing her?" David gave him a look that made him sick to his stomach. "You wouldn't. David…no."

"Kidnapping is a felony. It'd be both our asses!" David shouted.

"Murder's a felony too!" Peter shouted back.

David stood. "I don't know about you but I'd fancy having some time to get away till they find a body and link us to it rather then her telling the cops straight away."

"Why can't we trust her?"

"She's seen our faces!"

"I would've been wearing the mask but you said you didn't want to talk to my eyes the rest of the night."

David grabbed his shirt and shoved him against the wall. "If you had tied her properly this wouldn't have happened," he said venomously. "We kidnapped her you fool! She'll send us to prison and I'm not going to prison!" The look in his eyes was murder. He held him there for a few moments. He growled and walked over to the sink.

His back was to Peter, his head down, with his hands leaning on the sink. "What is it?" Peter asked. Silence passed.

"We're supposed to be fixing this," David said quietly. "Not making friends with her."

Peter shook his head. "I still don't think she'll tell anyone."

David turned around and walked toward the staircase. "I'll go talk to her."

Peter stepped in front of him and said, "I don't think you should, she bloody terrified of you as it is."

"We're just going to have a little chat. Get to know each other some."

Peter gave him his best warning look.

"Get out of my way," David said irritated.

"Only talk," Peter pressed.

David sighed and rolled his eyes. "Only talk." He repeated.

She had worked the knot while she was left alone in painful suspense. It came loose then she freed her legs surprisingly fast leaving her to wonder if Peter had tied her loosely on purpose. Her body shook with wanting to escape and not wanting to attempt it. She sat looking as if she was still bound. She mentally talked to herself, trying to give herself the nerve to escape.

Honey immediately started to shiver when she heard heavy footsteps coming her way and Peter yelling his brothers name. He came into the room and shut the door. She sat on the bed with her back against the wall looking as though she was still bound.

"Why? Why did you have to run? If you would've just have stayed put!" He swiped everything off a small nearby table and kicked it. She started to shake. He paced the floor and eyed her like a vulture. "Did he tell you anything that maybe he…shouldn't have?"

She cautiously ignored his question and hoped he'd empathize with her statement. "Your brother wants to go home and forget this ever happened just as much as I do."

He stopped and stared daggers at her. She inadvertently leaned away from him. "You didn't answer my question. Did he tell you anything?"

She looked away. "No," she breathed.

"No?" he said not believing her. "Let's try this again. You mean to tell me that the whole time he spent talking to you, he told you nothing of why you are here?" He walked to her and took her by her shoulders. "Look at me, did he?" He motioned for her to look him in the eyes. "Look at me." She thought quickly the less she would know the better. At the same time she thought if she would tell him the truth then it might give him a reason to trust her that she wouldn't go to the police. "I haven't got all night doll face."

"You-you wanted ransom. He said something about wanting your mother's house and wanting you out of it and you wanting a boat."

"He said all that did he?" He asked disgusted. He let go of her and started to mumble angrily under his breath. After a while his words became recognizable. "God damn it! I knew it! The spineless moron. I knew he couldn't keep his mouth shut. He can't be trusted."

"It's ok." She managed to say.

He suddenly stopped. "Really?" He bent down inches from her face. She gasped and held her breath. "How is this ok?" Engulfed by his impatient pale blue glare she forgot he asked her a question. "Hmm?" he pressed.

"You-you can still get what you want and-and walk away from all this." She stammered nervously. You can go you can just go I promise. You can get the ransom and go."

"You promise? Hmm? Do I look like an idiot?"

"But you can." She implored and showed him her free hands and feet. "I didn't run."

He became cross. "That only proves that you are a very foolish little girl."

He glanced at her shaking then looked away. He didn't want to watch what he was about to do. He had to grab her neck, choke her fast, so she wouldn't make a sound. As he reached for her neck she blocked him, glanced up and took a good long swipe at his face. She just missed.

She tried to roll off the bed but he took her by her legs and pulled her down flat on her back. She cried out as he climbed atop her hips and she struggled to fend off of his hands. Before she could draw another breath a hand caught her right below her neck and one of her hands were pinned to the bed. She froze.

"Everything would've been perfect," he stated regretfully.

She clutched at his hand fearing that it would move higher and clutch tighter. Looking into his Jesus blue eyes she begged, "Just let me go. Please, please. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Her words were upset him. What he had to do was upsetting him. He actually liked her. He watched her dance sometimes but never got up the courage to ask her out on a date. He was afraid he wasn't her type and that she would say no.

"If you would've just stayed put!" He shouted. She became silent. "Now we're in a real fucking bad situation," he hissed. Her free hand grasped the shoulder of his leather jacket. She looked imploringly at him and he considered her intensely.

"No, no, I'll do what ever you want me to, anything you want." He wanted to believe her but it sounded absurd to him. He sized her throat in determination.

She struggled hopelessly underneath him. "No stop, stop please. I won't tell anyone I swear. I swear to you." She started to cry. "I swear to you."

He relented, pondering and for a long time just staring into her face.

Her eyes where closed tight but she slowly opened them. Her breath slowed and her large dark eyes met his of Jesus blue.

His face was hard but slowly it became soft, and his gaze had shifted slightly to the side. Disheartened, he whispered; "Why couldn't you just…" He looked back at her doll face streaked with tears, took his hand from her neck and carefully laid it on her cheek instead. She lie motionless except for the sobbing. "Don't," he started gently, "just relax ok?" His face full of surprise and concern. He got up off her, off the bed and backed away slowly.

She regarded him as he left, gradually calming herself.

He walked slowly into the kitchen. Peter observed the awestruck, worried and paranoid look on his face. "David what…what did you do?"

"I," he began slowly. "I just gave her another reason to hate me."

"Did you try apologizing?"

His eyes grew huge. "I nearly choked her." He made motions with his hands to enhance. Peter's jaw dropped. "Kind of hard to apologize for that."

"But you didn't."

"Couldn't. Now she has another reason to send us up shit creek," he said pensively. "Fuck," he whispered.

"Did she say that? What did she say?"

"No. She just cried. Swearing to me that she wouldn't tell anyone." Peter let the silence pass observing his brother closely.

"What are we going to do now David?"

"I don't know." He laid his head in his hand. "Could you let me alone?" David whispered.

"Ok. Should I go to town to get some supplies?"

"Yeah."

Coming out of the bathroom, she turned and shut the door. Turning back around she received a fright nearly running into David. She jumped and he rested his hand on the wall beside her, wearing an expression resembling remorse.

"Hey Honey," he said slowly. "I'm sorry for what…happened earlier." She just stood there astonished at his apology. She noticed he couldn't look her in the eyes for longer then a few seconds at a time. "I'm not really a… a bad guy."

She remained silent. She always thought of him as a scary looking guy and rarely looked him in the eye. It was pivotal that she express that she believed him, however she couldn't look at him in the eyes and imagine him being any thing other then dangerous. And she could guess that it lingered just below the surface and it was disturbing.

Moments passed as they stared at each other. She flinched as he put his hand softly on her shoulder. "I thought you should know." He turned and walked away.

A few minutes later she heard a tapping at her door. It was David. "Hey, um, you don't have to stay up here, you can come down." She just shook her head. "Things didn't go according to plan, there's no reason for you to stay up here." She didn't look at him and didn't respond. He pursed his lips and looked down. "Come on. Come on down, we'll have something to eat when Peter gets back." She still didn't acknowledge him so he left.

She appeared in the kitchen he regarded her with a surprised look. "What's up with you and Peter? He's like the completely wrong person to do something like this."

He wanted to say 'No shit,' but he restrained himself. "I needed another voice because you knew mine."

"You could've just gotten one of those devises that alter your voice." One of his eyebrows rose as he just stared at her. She thought he looked annoyed.

Then he busted out laughing. "You're good. I should take notes for my next kidnapping."

"Peter seems like a good guy."

"He's a fool. You see, he's got this wife that keeps him under her big fat thumb. You hear a lot of stories where the man gives his woman a look like he's knows there's something going on." He acted it out. "And then when the phone rings he has this look of dread and he's like, it's her and he answers it like H-h-hello?" She laughed out loud but felt guilty. "Get this shit, she tells him no one else would want him and that he's lucky to have her. He just won't leave her, I don't know what to say to him." Just then Peter walked in.

"Hey David, Honey."

"Hey Peter, I was just telling her about your fat gnarly looking bitch."

"Don't talk about her that way, especially to other people."

"I can talk about that bitch however I want," David said contemptuously. Peter was quiet.

They had dinner and talked on and off.

"So," David began. "I've been thinking about our plan. They both pretended they didn't hear him. "Guys, I was thinking we go ahead with the plan.

"Our plan when south David. Lay off it." Honey looked to Peter surprised at his boldness.

"We have Miss Daniels here swearing that she won't tell the cops. We can still get the money. Nothing could be more perfect right?" Honey looked to Peter who kept his face down. She noticed David staring at her.

"Sure."

"Let's get to it then." He dialed a number. "Is this Anderson? Listen carefully, I want 500,000$. You will give it to your son. He is to drive alone to Burke Services on the M-3 and wait next to the men's toilets. Do not send anyone else." He was saying all this in a tone that was simply criminal. She still tried to ignore him still staring at her. "If anything goes wrong or someone is with him your step daughter is a dead girl. You've got till 2 pm tomorrow." He handed her the phone.

"Yeah, I'm alright. No, no I don't. Please just- From the house. Just do what they say."

He took the phone from her and hung up. "Good, jolly good," David said as if he really wasn't pleased.

"Shouldn't you be jumping for joy right now David?" asked Peter. "You're getting the money."

"I'll be happy when I can get the fuck out of here." replied David.

"Hey Peter, can I talk to you for a second?" She motioned for him to follow her and they went upstairs. They sat on the bed. "Don't be embarrassed about David telling me about your wife. Lots of people are in bad relationships. It's never too late to start over."

Peter looked down.

"You're a nice guy. You need self respect. You're not a bad looking guy either. Tall, nice lips."

He smiled.

David was curious about what she was talking to her brother about so he listened by the door.

"You just need to take a chance you know? You need self confidence. If your at a club and you see a girl you are interested in, ask her to dance. And when you're with your girl, tell them how it's going to be. Women love it when a man takes charge. It's never too late to start over."

"It's weird, that you're telling me all this. You're the most unlikely person I think I'd hear it from."

"You seem like a very kind person, but remember, now this is important, be a freak in the sheets." She smiled. He smiled a bit uncomfortably. "Passion is a must," she finished. "But seriously the most someone can say is no. Would you consider it?"

"I," he smiled. "I think I will."

"Good, I hope so." David hurried silently down the stairs also considering what she had said.

A little later that night, she heard a tap on her door. It was David.

"Hey Honey. Can I come in?"

"Yeah." She spoke to him but she was still cautious. He had tried to kill her the last time he was in this room with her.

He sat in silence for a few minutes unsure of himself. He tried to start a conversation. "Do you like working at the club?"

"Yeah, it's alright. It's fun," she said shortly.

"I'd watch you dance sometimes, which you're quite good at," he said awkwardly.

"Thank you."

"And, I wanted to talk to you, but I was a chicken shit."

"Are you hitting on me?"

"I'm saying that, I would've liked to have hit on you back then before all this. Now it just seems all wrong."

She looked away. "Just concentrate on the fact that you'll have enough money to buy that boat and to travel to whatever country you like, after tomorrow."

"How do you feel about boating?"

"I prefer land."

The next day Peter stayed with Honey while David went to pick up the cash. When he got back, they drove her into town, dropped her off and she went back home.


End file.
